


Meeting A Real Hero

by blue_beetle



Series: Traveller [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle





	Meeting A Real Hero

Warren Watkins wakes up in an elevator. It opens and Kara Danvers gets in. 

'Are you new?' Kara ask.

'Yeah, I'm Warren Watkins'

Warren puts a hand out and Kara shakes it. 

'I'm Kara Danvers' 

The lift gets the bottom floor and then an earthquake occurs. Kara and Warren get stuck in the lift. 

'So tell me a bit about yourself, Kara' Warren says happy that he is in a nice place now. 

 

'I'm the assistant of Cat Grant. My girlfriend is Lucy Lane. And you're the first man I've seen in week. What about you'

'Well, I keep travelling between different world and I'm the only man in each of them. I don't know what's going on' 

'I can help. Because I'm Supergirl'

Kara punches the lift doors and they break apart. Alex Danvers is there with her gun up. 

'Kara, you're ok' Alex says. 

'Yeah and I found a man who is just as confused about the world as we are'

'Man? Male?' Alex asks.

'Yeah' Kara replies.

Lucy Lane runs in the building and hugs Kara. 

'You're ok, my girlfriend' Lucy says. 

Warren steps forward. 

'Excuse me, my name is Warren Watkins'

Alex turns round.

'I need to bring you in for questioning. You understand, don't you?' Alex asks.

Alex and Warren start to walk away.

'I can see you're jealous. You're in love with Lucy' Warren says. 

'I am. Is it that obvious?' Alex asks.

'Yeah it is' Warren says. 

'I'm the leader of a government organisation called the Department of Extranormal Operations, My name is Alex Danvers'

Lucy Lane runs up behind them. 

'There's a black mist coming' Lucy claims. 

'That's my cue' Warren says as he faces the mist.

'Run, Lucy' Alex says.

'No I can't let you die' Lucy says.

Alex kisses Lucy. 

'Now run' 

Lucy runs away. 

'The mist doesn't affect you. It only takes me to a new land' Warren informs. 

'Can you take people with you?' Alex asks.

'I got stabbed before and didn't bring the knife with me' Warren says.

Alex holds Warren's hand as the mist surrounds them. They both disappear.


End file.
